Come What May
by A Sharp Quill
Summary: Clara Grant, a girl with a past she'd rather forget, attends Hogwarts for her final year of education. There she meets George Weasley, who helps her deal with her unpleasant past and face her future. Read & Review.
1. The Train Ride

_Author's note: _The story takes place during Order of the Pheonix, Half-Blood Prince, and Deathy Hallows. I do not own any of the characters besides the ones I make up. All character beside my own belong to J.K. Rowling.  
_Edit: _As you may have noticed (or not), I've changed the name of the story from _Guess Who Ran Off With A Weasley_ to _Come What May_. For the reason that the old title mainly referred to what will take place one year rather than the rest.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Train Ride**

It was a warm September 1st. Many people were hunched together, parents were saying goodbye to their children, friends were talking up, and pets were running around their owner's feet at Platform 9 3/4. A girl with bright red hair by the name of Clara stood alone however, trying to make her way past a blonde boy and his parents. "Watch where you're going," he spat at her.

His expression changed to pure hatred when he noticed her red hair. "Oh you're a Weasley," he said as if it were a disease.

"I beg your pardon," Clara said taken aback. "I don't even know who or what a Weasley is."

With that she turned on her heel and walked onto the train, pulling her trunk behind her. Clara began looking around for an empty compartment or at least near empty. She noticed one with a tall black boy with dreadlocks inside. "Can I sit here" she asked gesturing towards the empty seat.

"Be my guest. Here let me help you with your trunk."

The boy helped Clara place her trunk in the luggage rack above the seats. "I'm Lee Jordan," he said holding out his hand.

"Clara Grant," she said with a smile as she shook Lee's hand.

"Nice to meet you. Ah Fred, George. Wondering when you two would show up."

Clara's head turned towards the compartment's door. Two very attractive red headed twins were standing there grinning. A smile formed on her face.

"Well who is this lovely lady Lee," the one on the right asked walking towards Clara. "She your new girlfriend?"

"No I'm not," Clara said pretending to look offended. "I just met him. I'm Clara Grant and you two are?"

"Fred-"

"-and George Weasley."

They placed their trunks above where Lee was sitting and took a seat on each side of Clara. She was rather confused and made mental notes on who's who_. "O.k. so George has a mole on his neck while Fred has one above his right eye," _she thought looking at each of them.

"What do you think George," Fred asked staring at Clara as though he was x-raying her.

"Can't be a first year. I'd say she's a transfer student and around 17."

Clara raised an eyebrow, she was impressed. "You're good. How'd you know though?"

"Pretty obvious so where are you coming from?"

" Salem Academy for Witches and Wizards."

"American huh?" Lee said a grin forming on his face.

"Yep. I was born in London though. Both my parents attended Hogwarts."

"So how come you didn't until now," George asked.

"Don't know really. They never really told me why, since they never wanted me to go to Hogwarts in the first place. Although Dumbledore insisted that I should come at least in my last year. So well here I am."

"You know I think I remember dad telling us about an old friend named Jacob Grant," Fred said looking over at George.

"Yeah, dad always said he got interested in muggles by him. Is he your dad?"

"Yeah he is."

"Oh well your dad's the reason our's collects plugs," Fred said moving to sit by Lee.

Clara laughed. "So your dad's the infamous Arthur Weasley. Dad used to say he got so tired from questions about rubber ducks and airplanes, but dad said he was one of the only friends he ever had."

"Fortunately we didn't inherit that obsession," Fred said a smirk forming on his face.

She laughed and sighed. "He would have loved meet you two."

"Would have? What happened to him," Lee asked looking interested.

"He died when I was ten. So did my mum."

"How did they-" George started.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

George nodded respecting her wish, and Clara gave him a small smile. "So guys you make any new products this summer," Lee asked the twins, rubbing his hands together.

The twins broke out in identical mischievous grins. "Skiving Snack boxes," Fred announced pulling out a small box of multiple sweets with two different colours. On end was orange the other was purple.

"So far we've developed Fainting Fancies, Fever Fudge, Nosebleed Nougat, and Puking Pastilles. The Fainting Fancies work well on us, but we need to test them on others to see if they have the same effect. The Nosebleed Nougat and the Fever Fudge aren't doing as well though."

"How come," Lee asked examining the sweets.

"We haven't found a way to stop the bleeding yet for the Nosebleed Nougats. As for the Fever Fudge. Well we can't exactly get rid of the boils," George said squirming in his seat slightly.

Clara raised an eyebrow. "I don't see any boils."

"Well there in a place we wouldn't exactly display to the public," George muttered.

"Exactly. You have any idea how to get rid of them," Fred asked adressing Lee and Clara.

"Not at all," they said in unison.

"Ah well hope we find a way to get rid of them soon. With Quidditch and everything, the boils are going to make riding a broom a real pain in the ass."

"Literally," George added.

Clara and Lee laughed heartedly, but stopped when the compartment door opened. The blonde haired boy Clara ran into was standing there, along with two large boys who resembled trolls. "What do you want Malfoy," Fred snapped looking annoyed.

"Just wanted to see the new girl. Heard you were a transfer student from Salem. You know you should pick your friends better. People might not like you hanging around blood traitors," Malfoy said with a slight supierior tone to his voice.

"Look I can choose my own friends without help from you. Besides I really don't know what a blood traitor is," Clara said angrilly.

"Ah you must be a mudblood than," he said glaring at Clara.

Fred, George, and Lee all leapt to their feet. Their wands pointed directly at Malfoy. "Say that again I dare you," George growled.

"Only speaking the truth Weasley. You lot might want to hold your temper this year though. Don't want me putting you in detentions do you?" Malfoy tapped his prefect badge.

"Who died and made you a prefect," said Lee.

"We could care less about detentions. Just get out now," Fred said moving forwards towards Malfoy.

Malfoy sneered at them, but turned on his heel and walked away. George closed the compartment door and took his seat by Clara.

"I don't understand," Clara said. "What's a blood traitor and a mudblood. It must be fowl obviously since the way you all acted.

"It is," George said facing Clara. "It's a horrible term for someone without magical parents. People who consider themselves to be above everyone because they're _pure blood _use it often."

"And a blood traitor is pure blood witches or wizards who care for muggles or marry muggles. Such as George, me, and Lee's mother."

Clara nodded. "At Salem people were more tolerant of muggle born witches and wizards. I'm not really used to such ignorance," she said hotly folding her arms.

Fred and Lee took their seats. "We should change into our robes. We'll be at Hogwarts in a few minutes," Lee said peering out the window.

The boys all looked towards Clara. "You want us to leave while you get dressed or what," Fred asked a mischievous grin forming on his face.

"You all don't have to leave. But if you look I'll make sure you regret it."

Clara winked at the boys before getting her uniform and robe down. She quietly changed out of her jeans and tank top and into a black pleated skirt, white blouse (she left the first two buttons unbuttoned), black knee high socks, and her black flats. She had begun to put on her tie when she looked over to her right at George. He was rather muscular. _"Most likely from Quidditch,"_ she thought while making a mental note to ask him what position he played.

"Having a hard time with the tie," George asked Clara as he buttoned up his shirt.

"You think," she replied.

"Here let me help."

George walked forward and tied the tie for her. She took in a breath and could smell a slight musky yet not overbearing scent on him. Clara felt her face flush as George pulled back and looked at her. "I'm not the best with ties, but better than you." George tilted his head to the side slightly. "It looks good on you, but it would look better with the proper adjustment."

George pulled on Clara's tie gently to loosen it. "Perfect," he said grinning.

"Thanks," Clara said her face still slightly pink.

"You two love birds having fun," Fred asked his arms folded with an eyebrow raised.

Clara laughed and tossed her robes at him. Fred caught them and tossed them back as the train came to a stop. "Looks like were here. You nervous about the sorting Clara," Lee asked.

Clara put on her robes and looked around at the boys. "Not at all," she said simply as she pulled her trunk down.

They all made their way off the train to hear a woman calling, "First years. First years over here please."

"Where's Hagrid," Fred, George, and Lee asked at the same time slightly confused.

"That is none of your business. Ah you must be Miss Grant. Yes come with me please," the woman said motioning her over to the boats.

"I'll see you guys later than."

"Only if you get in Gryffindor," Lee said.

"Otherwise we won't talk to you much at all," Fred said simply.

Clara smiled and waved goodbye to her new friends as she boarded a small boat with two first year girls.

_"This'll be a long ride_," she thought with a heavy sigh.


	2. The Sorting Hat and the Feast

**Chapter Two: The Sorting Hat and the Feast.**

Clara sat in the tiny boat along with two timid first year girls. "Your a little old to be sorted aren't you," one asked skeptically.

"I'm a transfer student that's why I'm riding with you," Clara said casually.

They were all silent the ride up towards the castle. Clara sat staring at the water, watching her dim reflection._ "They were really nice and funny,"_ she thought remembering the twins and Lee. _"I wonder if they looked over. Most likely seeing as I did."_

Clara laughed softly to herself. "What's so funny," one of the girls asked before they hit the shore.

"None of your business," she said as she walked gracefully out of the boat.

Clara gave the girls a smirk and turned to see a tall and rather thin woman with her black hair up in a tight bun. "Miss Grant can you please come with me," The woman stated firmly.

Confused, Clara followed the woman up to the castle. "Not to be rude or anything, but who are you?"

"Professor McGonagall: Transfiguration teacher, Head of the Gryffindor house, and Deputy Headmistress. Professor Dumbledore and I think it would be best if you were sorted before the first years; to save yourself from questions and unwanted attention. Ah here we are. Right through here."

McGonagall led Clara into a small classroom. The classroom was empty except for a stool with a ragged old hat on it. Professor McGonagall lifted up the hat and gestured for Clara to sit down. Clara gingerly sat on the stool, McGonagall than placed the hat on her head. _"Well I feel stupid," _she thought smirking.

_"Oh do you Miss Grant. Well surely Ravenclaw won't be good for you," _a voice said into her ear, it took her a moment to realize it was the hat that was speaking to her.

_"Don't be alarmed,"_ the hat said soothingly. _"Now let's see where to place you. Full of loyalty and hard working, but a little bit of a trouble maker. No not good for Hufflepuff. You are full of loads of intelligence. Would be great for Ravenclaw, despite my previous comment mind you. Very clever, but you do have a rather witty tongue, don't you. Your bravery does exceed all your other traits though, so might as well be GRYFFINDOR!"_

McGonagall removed the hat from Clara's head a small smile on her face. "You can go join your housemates in the Great Hall. I have a feeling you might run into a few of them on your way there," McGonagall said as she picked up the stool and hat.

Clara nodded as she made her way to the Great Hall. She spotted four long tables with a banner above each. "Clara!"

She turned around to see Fred, George, and Lee running towards her. "We heard you were just sorted," Fred panted.

"What house did you get in," George asked eagerly.

"Gryffindor of course," Clara said beaming at the boys.

They all pulled her into a tight group hug. "Get off me," she said laughing. "I can't feel my ribs."

They all let go and laughed. "Come and sit with us," George said as he followed his brother and Lee to the Gryffindor table.

"Hope the sorting's over soon. I'm starving," Lee said sitting down opposite George and Clara.

The first years all made there way to the front of the Great Hall. Some were nervously looking around watching the older students. "Wish I was sorted up there," Clara said resting her chin in her hand.

George grinned. "You like attention don't you?"

"That obvious huh?" Clara chuckled softly. "McGonagall said I had to be sorted separately so I won't draw unwanted attention." She rolled her eyes than continued. "Not that there is any."

"Famous last words," Lee said darkly.

"Quiet the sorting's about to start," a fourth year girl hissed at them

"Yes ma'am," Clara said saluting the girl.

The hall became silent as the sorting hat was placed onto the three legged stool. It smiled around the hall before it began to sing.

_"In times of old when I was new  
And Hogwarts barely started  
The Founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted:  
nited by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning.  
"Together we will build and teach!"  
The Four good friends decided  
And never did they dream that they  
Might someday be divided,  
For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there and so can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale.  
Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry is purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest."  
Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name,"  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,  
And treat them just the same."  
These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light,  
For each of the four founders had  
A House in which they might  
Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning, just like him,  
And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor,  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,  
And taught them all she knew,  
Thus the Houses and their founders  
Retained friendships firm and true.  
So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
For several happy years,  
But the discord crept among us  
Feeding on our faults and fears.  
The Houses that, like pillars four,  
Had once held up our school,  
Now turned upon each other and,  
Divided, sought to rule.  
And for a while it seemed the school  
Must meet an early end,  
What with dueling and with fighting  
And the clash of friend on friend  
And at last there came a morning  
When old Slytherin departed  
And though the fighting then died out  
He left us quite downhearted.  
And never since the founders four  
Were whittled down to three  
Have the Houses been united  
And they once were meant to be.  
And now the Sorting Hat is here  
And you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses  
Because that is what I'm for,  
But this year I'll go further,  
Listen closely to my song:  
Though condemned I am to split you  
Still I worry that it's wrong,  
Though I must fulfill my duty  
And must quarter every year  
Still I wonder whether sorting  
May not bring the end I fear.  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
The warning history shows,  
For our Hogwarts is in danger  
From external, deadly foes  
And we must unite inside her  
Or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you..  
Let the sorting now begin."_

Clara clapped along with the rest of the Hall. "Long this year isn't it," George said as McGonagall began to call Abercrombie, Euan to the stool.

"You think," Lee said as he clapped for Euan, who was sorted into Gryffindor.

They were silent as the rest of the first years were sorted. Only clapping whenever a student was sorted into Gryffindor. Finally Zeller, Rose was sorted into Hufflepuff and Clara watched as Dumbledore rose. "To our newcomers," said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, "welcome! To our old hands - welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

Clara laughed and applauded along with the rest of her fellow students. She then watched as the table began to fill with food. As she watched, she began to pile food onto her plate. "Hungry," Lee asked as Clara took a large bite of chicken.

"Joo fink," she said her voice slightly muffled.

The boys laughed and they continued to eat.

------------------------------------

The meal was now over and Clara, Fred, and George were making their way to the comman room. Lee had left to walk with Alicia Spinnet to the comman room. "So what do you think of the new Professor," George asked with a mischievous grin.

"Oh I think she needs to liven up a little bit and we are just the people to do that," Fred said with an identical grin.

Clara chuckled softly. "What exactly are you two planning?"

"Oh you'll see, but we have to see what she's like first. So we'll know what exactly to do to her," Fred said as the began to walk towards a portrait of a rather large woman in a pink dress.

_"Mimbulus Mimbletonia,"_ George said to the portrait.

"Huh why did you-" Clara started before interrupted by the woman.

"Enter," the woman said in a bored voice.

"Welcome Miss Clara Grant to the Gryffindor comman room," the twins said in unison.

Clara giggled and looked at the boys. "That was way to corny I hope you know that."

Fred and George grinned at her. "We couldn't think of a way to make it not sound corny. Anyways were off to bed. We need to plan what we're going to sell this year," George said.

"Your dorm is on the left. Just so you know," Fred added.

"Thanks well goodnight," Clara said as she happily hugged the boys.

She made her way up the stairs to her dorm that contained three four-poster beds and a door to a bathroom. She noticed her trunk beside one of the beds and she walked over to it. Clara quietly changed into her night gown and climbed into her bed, drifting asleep.

* * *

_Author's Note: _O.k. so the story will start up more in the next chapter. It will give some insight to Clara's past, but I don't want to spoil it for you guys. 


	3. The Dream

**Chapter 3: The Dream**

_It was a chilly November night. Clara was sitting at the kitchen table with her father playing muggle checkers. Her mother who was five months pregnant was in the living room knitting looking out the window towards the full moon every once and a while. "Jacob," Clara's mother said in a terrified voice. "He's outside the house."_

_Jacob Grant stood up knocking the checkers board from the table. "Audrey get Clara upstairs to the porkey," he whispered to Clara's mother before grabbing his wand and heading towards the front door._

_"Mum," Clara said clearly puzzled. "What's going on?"_

_At that moment a large hairy creature jumped through the window. Jacob Grant began shouting curses and hexes at the creature. The creature being rather wolf like turned towards the man and jumped him. The creature bit him hard on the arm, ripping off most of the skin, and clawed at his cheast making the floor scarlet with blood. "Daddy," Clara screamed in unison with her father's screams._

_Audrey Grant grabbed her daughters hand and ran upstairs with her. She thrust an old comb in her daughter's hands. "Hold onto this do not let go," Audrey instructed her as the screams of her father stopped. _

_"Mum, please tell me what-" Clara didn't finish as she let out a scream of terror as she saw the creature appered._

_It leapt foward toward's Clara. It would have killed her unless her mother had not jumped in the way. "You will not lay a claw on my daughter Greyback," Audrey said fiercely. _

_"MUM!" Clara exclaimed as the porkey began to pull her away from her mother and Greyback_.

* * *

_Author's Note: _So know we have a little insight to what happened to Clara's parents. Hope you liked it and I hope you leave a review. By the way this will be the shortest chapter in the series. 


	4. The Infatuation Begins

_Author's Note: _Sorry for the delay. I've been very busy with school. Since school is over though, I'll be able to post more chapters more often.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Infatuation Begins**

Clara woke up in the dead of night. A cold sweat was forming on her forehead and realized that she was taking sharp breathes. "_It was that dream again," _she though with a sigh, placing her hand on her forehead.

_"It's been a while since I've had one of those horrid dreams. It's still dark and it'll take ages to fall back asleep. Maybe I'll go down to the common room."_

Biting her lip, Clara twisted my messy red hair up in a loose pony tail and tossed a pale green robe over her nightgown. There was no one else in the common room except for one person. The figure looked male, but she wasn't totally sure whether or not it was. "Hey Clara, what brings you here?"

Clara smiled and recognized that it was George who was talking. "Hey, just a bad dream."

She moved over to the couch he was sitting on and took a seat right beside him. "You want to talk about it," George asked a hint of concern in his voice.

"No, I'm fine don't worry," Clara replied, a little too quickly.

George raised an eyebrow. "Alright than."

"I would tell you George, but it's something I'd rather keep to myself."

"Oh so it's a naughty dream about me," he implied wiggling his eyebrows.

Clara grinned seductively. "Of course. Because you know I've been thinking of you in that way since the train ride."

She inched closer to him and winked, moving a bit of her robe away so he could see her legs well. George turned bright red looked shocked at Clara and she laughed. "Don't know how to react to something like that now do you George," she teased lightly while batting her eyelashes, not moving from her place.

It took some time for George to recover. "Very funny Clara," he muttered, his eyes fixated on her exposed legs.

Clara smiled and tilted his head upwards with her index finger. "My face is up here."

George grinned as well and moved closer to her slightly. "I know that," he whispered, placing a hand on her waist and tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Clara was speechless. She couldn't look away from his deep blue eyes. It was almost as if she was hypnotized. George chuckled softly. "Cat got your tongue?"

Clara looked down blushing deep crimson. "Possibly..."

"Hey guys, what are you doing up so-"

Clara and George turned their heads to see Fred coming down the stairs. Fred stopped suddenly and looked at the pair of them, grinning from ear to ear. "Was I interrupting anything?"

They both pulled away from one another quickly and George grinned at his brother. "She just can't keep her hands off of me Fred."

Clara laughed. "Oh how you wish," she teased.

"I know I do," both the twins said in unison.

They all paused and looked at one another, until they all burst out laughing.

Clara grinned at both the twins. "I'll see you guys later. I really could use some sleep."

She walked up to both of them and gave them both a kiss on the cheek. First George than Fred.

**--**

It was around 7 when Clara woke up again. "Shit," she muttered under her breath as she quickly changed from her night gown to her blouse, Gryffindor tie, pleated black skirt, and a pair of black Chuck Taylors.

She quickly pulled her hair out from her ponytail and let her curly mess of her hair fall past her shoulders. Clara quickly grabbed her messenger bag and dashed down to the common room where Fred, George, and Lee were all waiting for her. "Sorry guys. I overslept."

"Dreaming of me love," Fred asked taking her arm.

"Of course not Fred. It was me she was dreaming of, again," George said taking her other arm.

Clara smirked. "How do you know it wasn't both of you."

She watched as their big blue eyes grew wide and she laughed. "Come on I'm starving."

Fred eventually let go of Clara's arm and fell back some to talk with some Ravenclaw girls with Lee. While George was left leading her to the Great Hall. "You weren't really dreaming of both Fred and I were you?"

"Of course not," Clara laughed.

"Than what did you dream of?"

"Can I ask you the same question?"

George and Clara exchanged smirks. "I asked you first," George reminded her.

"Before I came downstairs or afterwards?"

"After."

Clara smiled. "I dreamed I was playing Quidditch. I was playing Chaser and a Bludger was coming up from behind me. Than you came hit it out of the way. Than I gave you a kiss to thank you."

George grinned. "Nice."

"Your turn now."

Clara turned her head towards George and noticed he turned slightly pink. "Well?"

"I don't really remember my dreams."

Clara smirked. "You liar," she teased.

"Alright than you tell me the dream you had before you went downstairs."

Clara's grin automatically vanished. "It wasn't really a dream. More like a very detailed memory."

"Than give me details," George said as they walked into the Great Hall.

Clara frowned and looked at him. "Not here and not now. I promise that I will tell you though, eventually."

George nodded as they took their seat at the Gryffindor table. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Shoot."

"Why exactly did you start hitting on me last night?"

Clara smiled innocently. "What you didn't like that?"

"It surprised me, but yeah I did," he said sheepishly. "Did you enjoy my little maneuver?"

Clara turned crimson and grinned. "I did."

A grin formed on George's face as well. Clara's face remained crimson even as Fred and Lee joined them again. "Whoa Clara, you look like a tomato," Lee said laughing.

"Gee thanks," she muttered under her breath. "Oh hey did you get our schedules?"

"That I did," Fred said grinning and holding out four slips of paper. "Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms today. Umbridge and Flitwick today, nice. Flitwick is cool, but we'll see about Umbridge in about 20 minutes."

Clara groaned. "Great," said placing her chin on her hand.

"It won't be so bad," Lee said while taking a seat across from her and George. "You'll have us in your class."

"Your right. So I guess the chances of me passing are slim to none than."

"You got that right," the boys said in unison.

**--**

After breakfast, they all made their way up to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Fred and George made it sure that they would be able to get the seat in the back, while Clara and Lee had to settle for the table in front of theirs.

"Good morning children," a shrill high-pitched voice announced. "I am Professor Umbridge. I see most have you have taken out your wands." A crude smirk appeared on her toad-like face. "There will be no need for those. Wands away please and I want each of you to take out your copy of Defensive Magical Theory."

"Wait we're not using magic," Clara asked loudly.

"When people want to speak in my class, they raise their hand Miss-"

"Clara Grant," she said thrusting her arm in the air.

"Right," Umbridge said, drawing out the word as a sneer form on her face. "As Miss Grant rudely pointed out, no we will not be using magic."

"But it's our N.E.W.T year! We need to use magic for the practical exam," a Ravenclaw girl exclaimed in a panic.

"Hands raised Miss-"

"Hess."

Umbridge ignored the girl and continued. "As I was saying. Magic will not be used in my classroom. You will be able to learn everything you need for the exam through Wilbert Slinkhard's Ministry approved book, Defensive Magical Theory."

"Ministry approved," Clara repeated. "Why the hell should we read a book that just tells use about how spells are not useful or good at all."

Umbridge slowly walked over to Clara. She placed her hands on the desk and glared down at her. "Your opinion is not necessary here Miss Grant. Detention, my office 8 o'clock sharp."

"But she didn't even do anything wrong," Fred stated angrily.

Umbridge turned her attention to him than. "Detention tomorrow night Mr.-"

"Weasley," Fred spatted.

"Now, I want all of you to turn to Chapter 1 and begin reading."

**--**

It was fifteen minutes past seven when Clara began to make her way towards Umbridge's office. _"Completely and totally pointless," _she thought pouting. _"I seriously need to keep my mouth shut and maybe I would be back in the common room with George and them."_

She sighed and turned the corner and knocked on Umbridge's door. "A little early Miss Grant, but I presume that you wanted to start your punishment early."

A wide smile appeared on her toad-like face. "Yes professor," Clara said forming a fake smile.

"Take a seat," she said gesturing over to her desk where there was a piece of parchment and a dark green quill. "Now Miss Grant, I would like you to write 'I must hold my tongue.'"

"Alright. How many times?"

"Until the message has sunk in," she said with a little giggle.

Clara shrugged it off as if it was nothing and looked around for any ink. "Professor?"

"Yes."

"I don't have any-"

"You won't need any."

Confused, Clara began to write the sentence. _I must hold my tongue. I must hold my tongue. I must hold my tongue._ She paused for a second when she felt a slight pain in her right hand. She noticed the sentence was slowly being carved into her hand and that her blood was the ink.

Clara gasped and looked from her hand to Umbridge. "Something wrong dear?"

"No. Nothing is wrong," she lied.

_I must hold my tongue. I must hold my tongue. I must hold my tongue. _Each time she wrote it the words cut deeper. _I must hold my tongue. I must hold my tongue. I must hold my tongue. _Clara winced at how much it stung.

After nearly an hour, Umbridge called Clara over to her. "Your hand," she said grinning.

Clara held it out and Umbridge took it, examining closely. "I think the message has sunk in nicely. Don't you?"

Clara didn't reply. Umbridge's hands were as cold as ice and very callus. "Well, you can go ahead and leave back to your common room. I think one more session will allow the message to really sink in. Come back on Friday at the same time."

She merely nodded as she walked out of the room. As soon as she was in the hallway, Clara started sprinting towards the common room. "Password," the fat lady asked.

"_Mimbulus Mimbletonia."_

The fat lady than swung open without any further word. Clara stumbled into the common room, ignoring the few people talking to each other and laughing. She felt dizzy and she had the idea she might look as pale as a ghost. "Clara are you alright?"

She turned around to see George standing behind her. Clara began shaking her head no and could feel herself falling. George caught her and set her down on the couch. "What on Earth did that woman do to you?"

"Nothing George. Don't worry," she said running her right hand through her hair.

"Don't worry? Clara, you nearly fainted. Hold on. What's wrong with your hand?"

Before Clara had anytime to hide it, George already had it in his two hands. He examined it carefully reading the message. "Did she do this to you," he whispered, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. She wants me to come back again on Friday to get the message to really sink in."

"Horrible, miserable, bitch," George said angrily.

Clara nodded in agreement and began to wrap her hand in a handkerchief in her pocket. She noticed that she and George were the only ones left in the common room at that moment. Clara rested her head on George. "You don't mind if I sleep here do you? I don't really have any strength to make my way upstairs."

"No I don't mind," George whispered, stroking her hair softly until she finally fell asleep.

* * *

_Author's Note_: Alright like I said before, since school is over I'll be able to update a lot more often. Hopefully chapter five will be up before July begins.


	5. The Confession

**Chapter 5: The Confession**

Clara's eyes fluttered open. It was nearly dawn and she was laying on top of George still. He was fast asleep with his hand rested on Clara's cheek. Clara smiled and brushed his hand from her face. Carefully, she tilted her head towards his face. George than began to stir.

"Morning," she whispered to him a small smile formed on her face.

"Morning," George mumbled, opening an eye. "You do know people are going to come down here soon."

Clara groaned and buried her face in his chest. "I don't want to move from here though."

"Neither do I, but still," he lifted her up and stood up. "We can't lay there forever."

"One can only wish," Clara said with a sigh as George put her down.

She looked up into his blue eyes. She couldn't help but noticed they looked just like the sea after a storm. They were a deep blue that glistened with this light that wasn't in the room at all. "Thank you for staying with me last night."

Clara hugged George tightly and he rested his head on hers. "It's no problem. Anytime."

"Well, I um. I better get dressed," Clara said before quickly kissing him on the cheek.

She then turned to walk upstairs, until George grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back to him. George than kissed her softly on the lips. They pulled apart slowly and Clara gazed up at him shocked. She than threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

**--**

George and Clara continued to find reasons to stay in the common room with each other every night. Clara enjoyed the fact she was spending more time with him outside of class. Fred caught on quickly that Clara and George were becoming a little bit more than friends.

It was a chilly November day. It was the anniversary of Clara's parent's deaths seven years ago. She was walking alone towards the Great Hall, her head clouded with thoughts of what occurred that night.

Clara was nearly towards the Great Hall when she was confronted by Malfoy. "Hello there Grant," he said with a sly smile forming on his face.

"What do you want," she snapped.

"Oh, temper, temper. You know they have places to help with that."

"Oh yes, because I need anger management so badly."

"Your right. You just belong in a mental ward at St. Mungos with your dear old mum."

"Excuse me," Clara said angrily. "My mother is dead."

"Not from what I've heard. Apparently she freaks out at the sight of fur," Draco said with a cruel laugh.

Clara was shaking with fury. "Keeps on moaning the names Jacob and Clara from what my father tells me," he continued with a grin forming across his pale face.

This drew Clara over the edge. She punched Malfoy square in the jaw and continued pounding him until she felt two people pull her away. "Let me go," she said angrily.

She watched as Draco stood up. His face was scarlet with blood. "You've made a big mistake Grant. Greyback is a close friend in my family," he spat at her before running off with Crabbe and Goyle following behind.

Clara froze while the two people took her outside away from the people watching.

"What the hell was that about," one of them asked her as the set her down on the ground.

She looked up to see Fred and George looking confused and concerned.

"Nothing," Clara muttered rubbing the blood off her hands and onto the grass.

"Nothing? We just saw you beating the crap out of Malfoy for nothing? Than he mentions someone named Greyback and now you're crying," Fred said sitting down beside her.

Clara didn't even know she was crying. She silently whipped the tears from her face. "Please tell us Clara. We're your friends. We only want to help you," George said taking a seat on the other side of her.

Clara took a shaky breath and began. "It started exactly seven years ago. My dad, Jacob, was killed by Greyback while trying to protect me. My mum handed me a porkey to get me to a safer place. Just before the porkey took me away, Greyback came towards me. Mum jumped in front of me and said that he would never touch me. I always thought she died as well as my dad and the baby, but according to Malfoy she's in the mental ward at St. Mungos. She doesn't even know that I'm alive."

Clara grabbed two fistfuls of her hair and bent over. She started to cry so hard she couldn't even breathe. She felt a hand gently rubbing her back. "It's alright Clara. Fred and I will not let anyone harm you as long as we're around."

"That's right. They touch you, we beat the living shit out of them," Fred agreed.

Clara looked up and smiled at the boys. "You both are wonderful," she said hugging them both.

"No problem. We'd better head up soon. The first Quidditch match is tomorrow and Angie will have our heads if we're not well rested," Fred said to George frowning.

George sighed. "Your right. You go on up I'll be there in a few."

Fred looked at George and Clara and nodded. A small grin formed on his face as he turned on his heel and headed up towards the castle.

"Fred talking about being well rested. I'm surprised," Clara said smiling.

George laughed. "He just knows that Angelina will bite our heads off if we show up at the pitch half asleep tomorrow."

"Now we wouldn't want that to happen, would we?"

"No definitely not," George said standing up and offering his hand to Clara.

She took it and he pulled her up. "Angelina does think that us spending time together every night has affected my performance."

Clara laughed and George put his arm around her waist. "It might be true. I've been having a hard time getting you off my mind lately."

"Same here," she muttered as they made their way up towards the castle.

**--**

It was the day of the Quidditch match. Clara had put on her Gryffindor scarf and pulled her red hair back with a gold ribbon. She put on a pair of old jeans and a blouse under her black trench coat. She was a tad upset that she had to spend the night in her bed than with George on the couch as usual, but it didn't matter that much.

Clara walked down to the common room to see Fred and George talking with Angelina, Alicia, and Katie. "Hey," Clara said smiling and walking over to them.

George looked over at her. "Wow," he said wrapping his arms around her waist. "You look beautiful."

"Merci beaucoup. Vous regardez très beau," she said kissing him.

"Get a room you two," Fred said grinning.

"Gladly," George said lifting Clara up into his arms and turning towards the boys dormitories.

Clara laughed. "Hold on there lover boy," Angelina said laughing as well. "We have a game in twenty."

"Ah man." He placed Clara on the floor and looked over at Angelina. "Your worse than Oliver."

"Speaking of him, you won't give us one of those long speeches will you," Katie asked amused.

"I might," Angelina said grinning. "Now get something to eat than head down to the pitch."

"Yes ma'am!" Fred and George saluted her and began marching out of the common room.

**--**

"Banned. I can't believe I'm banned." George complained to Clara.

She was walking with him to the common room, trying to keep up with his pace. "I know, but you can't just believe that Umbridge wouldn't let you go easily. She favors the Slytherins over anyone. Especially Malfoy."

"I know, but still." He kicked a rat in frustration. "McGonagall was going to give Harry and I our punishment and than she came in. The old hag banned Fred too and he didn't even do anything."

"I know," Clara said softly. "Please calm down George. I know your mad, but that's no reason to drop kick rats."

A corner of George's mouth twitched. "I know your right, but Quidditch was the only reason Fred and I even came to school this year. We already have enough gold for our joke shop. We can pretty much leave any day now."

This hit Clara hard. She froze in place and looked at him. "Any day?"

George noticed that Clara did not like this idea very much. "We could, but we won't. At least not for now that is. We still need to test our products."

"And maybe give Umbridge hell?"

"Oh there is no maybe, we will give that woman hell. What with the D.A. and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' products, we're unstopable."

They entered the common room to an atmosphere of pure misery. The entire Gryffindor Quidditch team was sitting around looking both shocked and angry. The snitch Harry caught zoomed around their heads. "I'll see you tomorrow," Clara whispered kissing him on the cheek. "I'm going to bed."

George nodded and squeezed her hand. Clara made her way up the stairs before turning to see George sit with Fred. "Please don't leave me," she whispered to herself.

* * *

_Author's Note: _Alright so there's chapter 5, before July just like I promised. Now it might take a little bit longer for the next chapter, but it will be out either in the middle of July or late July. Ideas and suggestions are nice.


	6. The Promise

**Chapter 6: The Promise**

For the next week, Clara refused to talk about the subject of Fred and George eventually leaving. She would pretend to be asleep on the couch in the common room when George would get back from detention. He would then gently wake her up than she would say she was too tired to talk. Clara than made her way up to her dormitory.

It was now the last night of George's detentions. Clara was sleeping in the armchair closest to the fire when George arrived. He kissed her forehead and smiled gently at her as her eye lashes fluttered open. "Hello there sleepy," he whispered.

"Hello," she muttered smiling.

She felt him lift her up and move her over to the couch. "You might want to wake up some. I need to talk to you."

Clara opened her eyes wider. "You already are. Besides George I'm really tired. Can't it wait-"

"No it can't," George said cutting her off. "You've been avoiding the subject and I really think we should talk about it."

Clara refused to meet George's gaze. She looked down at her folded hands which George took in his. Her gaze than met his. "Clara I know you're still worried about what I said."

"What do you mean," Clara asked her voice cracking.

"The fact that Fred and I will eventually leave Hogwarts." She cringed at the thought. "Please don't react that way. We won't leave for a while Clara."

"A while being when?"

George bit his lip. "I'm not sure on when, but not till later on."

Clara nodded. "Can you promise me something George?"

"Of course."

"Take me with you."

George blinked. "What?"

"Take me with you."

"Clara I can't. I want to, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to throw your life away and run off with me. Didn't you come here to finish your education?"

"No I didn't. I came here to see what it was like for my parents. I finished my education at Salem last year. Besides George, I don't really have a life to throw away. There really is nothing for me out there." Clara took a breath looking away from George. "I'm sorry I asked. I really shouldn't have. If you wanted me to come with you, you would have asked."

George shook his head and moved Clara's so that she was looking at him. "You silly beautiful girl. I do want you to come with me. It's just-"

"Complicated?"

"Yes." A frown formed on his face.

"I understand," Clara leaned forward and kissed him softly. "Just promise me that if you do leave to take me with you."

George hesitated for a moment. "I promise."

A soft smile formed on her face. "Thank you."

Clara rested her head on George's chest. He looked down at her smiling softly. "Your welcome, but Clara-"

"Yes?"

"Wouldn't you prefer sleeping in a bed rather than on this couch?"

Clara blushed a deep crimson. "George, I'm not exactly ready for that."

George's eyes grew wide. "That's not what I meant," he said defending himself. "I just meant that maybe it'll be more comfortable for you to sleep with me on a bed rather than the couch." He paused. "That still doesn't sound right."

Clara smiled. "It's alright and I know what you mean. Don't you think Fred, Lee, and whoever else is up there will notice a girl come in your dorm?"

"It's late, they won't notice."

"Alright than," she said simply.

George took her hand and led her up the stairs for the boys' dormitories. He paused at one door and cracked it open. It was very dark in the room. The only light was coming from the crescent moon outside. Everyone appeared asleep and the curtains for all their beds were closed. George looked over at Clara and placed his index finger on his lips, signaling for her to be quiet. She nodded and followed him towards his bed. George lifted her up and placed her on his bed as he climbed on as well. Clara tossed him a look of confusion as he pointed his wand towards the curtains and closed them.

Clara watched as George cast a silencing charm around them so no one else could hear them talking. "Do you do this with every girl Mr. Weasley," she whispered coyly.

George chuckled softly. "No, just you."

"Oh, well that's better." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

She ran her hands through his red hair as George began to kiss her neck. "George," she sighed with pleasure.

George moved from her neck back to her lips and laid her gently on the bed. Clara loved the warmth from George's lips on hers. Instinctively, her hands made their way to his neck where she removed his tie. Her hands were on George's chest, where she began unbuttoning his shirt. George pulled away and looked down at her. "I thought you weren't ready for that."

Clara flushed. "I guess I got carried away," she murmured.

"You should get carried away more often."

She laughed and loosened her tie. George raised an eyebrow and grinned at her. "It was choking me," Clara said defending herself.

George chuckled softly and a loud snore came from their left. "I guess Lee's asleep," he muttered as Clara stifled a giggle.

He rolled onto his back and Clara rested her head on his somewhat bare chest. George began stroking her hair gently. "I love you Clara. I hope you know that," he murmured.

Clara blinked, contemplating the words. "I love you too George," she whispered softly.

They laid there in silence. Listening to the sound of each others breathing and their pounding hearts, until they eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Author's Note: _I just wanted to take the time to thank skulblaka222, yellowrosepetals, DMG5440, bookworm2011, Boxed Daydream, ravenclaw.pride, and christy86 for your reviews. Thanks to everyone who added _Come What May _as their favorite story. You guys are great. Also, chapter 7 should be out in a couple of weeks. I'm in no hurry to get it out though since I'm going out of town for a while. A few reviews would be nice while I'm gone by the way.


	7. The Weasley Charm

**Chapter 7: The Weasley Charm**

It was strangely sunny when Clara opened her eyes the next morning. _"Didn't George close the curtains," _she thought as her eyes looked at George's sleeping face and than the bed.

"Hey there Clara."

Sleepily she turned her gaze to see Fred and Lee standing by the bed, wide grins on their faces. George's eyes opened at that second. "What's going on," he mumbled looking from Clara to Fred and Lee.

"We were just wondering the same thing," Fred stated sitting on the edge of the bed.

Clara sat up and began to adjust her clothes. Somehow, her skirt ended up pushed up towards her waist and a few more buttons became undone on her. She pulled her red hair back into a loose pony-tail, curls falling into her blushing face. "Nothing happened," she muttered weakly.

Fred cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really. So you just decided to sleep in George's bed without actually sleeping with him?"

Clara gave Fred a look that could send anyone a chill down their spine. "Yes as a matter of fact I did," she said, venom in every word.

Lee looked at Clara with pure shock. "Come on Fred, Angie and Alicia are waiting for us."

Fred nodded and walked out of the dorm in a faster than normal pace. Clara let out a sigh and got off of George's bed. "I'm sorry about them," George said taking her hand.

"It's alright," Clara said giving George a small smile. "Look I better get changed. Classes start soon and I look a mess," she mumbled as she made her way out of George's dorm.

--

"Look Clara we're sorry about your unwanted awakening," Lee whispered to her in Transfiguration class.

Clara's lips were pressed shut as she shot Lee a dirty look. She had been refusing to talk to Fred and Lee for the incident that occurred that morning. "Yeah really. Besides don't you think that the silent treatment is a bit harsh," Fred asked quietly.

"Jordan, Weasley. Please go back to transfiguring those roses," McGonagall said sharply, staring down at the four of them.

Clara had already successfully transfigured her red rose into a white dove. "Lovely job Miss Grant. Five points to Gryffindor."

Clara gave her an appreciative smile and took out a tattered copy of _Spells and Hexes to Use on Your Enemies _and began to read. "Does she really think that's necessary," Fred asked in a low whisper referring to the book.

"Actually, I'm surprised she didn't hex you guys in the first place," George muttered with a slight chuckle.

"'Cause you were too tired to do anything," Lee added laughing.

"She was more inclined to kick your ass than I was."

"That's because when I woke up I found those two standing above us and I was pretty much half naked," Clara said bitterly as she turned a page, reading into a spell on sending inanimate objects onto a person.

"What a glorious sight that was," Fred sighed.

"If only we saw everything," Lee mused.

Clara shot them a look of pure hatred. "Weasley, Jordan, and Weasley! Get to work right now or detention for all of you," McGonagall snapped.

Fred, George, and Lee all turned their attention back to their roses. Fred's dove was now scarlet, Lee's dove had thorns on its legs, and George's dove had leaves instead of wings. "We'll be sure to work on this next class. Only a select few of you managed to turn your rose into a dove successfully. Might I remind you that this is something a mere 5th year can do? Class dismissed," McGonagall said clearly aggravated.

Clara refused to walk anywhere near Lee and Fred as the left the classroom. She followed beside George in a huff. "Clara relax. Fred and Lee didn't mean any harm. They were just joking around."

"Some privacy would have been nice," Clara mumbled.

"You'll never get the privacy you want with those two around."

"So there's no way we can get any privacy," Clara inquired.

"Only if I leave my tie on the doorknob to the dorm. Or my bedpost."

Clara's gave George a look of disbelief and smacked his arm. "Why didn't you do that in the first place?"

"Guess I forgot." George grinned rubbing his arm.

"Unbelievable," she muttered as they walked onto the grounds.

"It won't happen next time. I promise."

Clara took a seat in the grass by the lake. "What exactly makes you think there will be a next time," she asked as she rubbed her arms, rather cold.

George took a seat beside her and wrapped his arms around her shivering body from behind her. "Because I know you can't resist the Weasley charm."

Clara grinned and leaned back into him. "You sure you just can't resist my charm," she asked coyly.

George ran a hand through Clara's vivid red curls and kissed her forehead. "You know I can't," he whispered.

Clara took George's hand and entwined his fingers within hers. She tilted her head slightly, looking up at him her emerald eyes sparkling. His shaggy red hair fell into those blue eyes that she adored so much. "It's working you know," she said grinning.

"What is?"

"Your Weasley charm."

George chuckled softly and kissed her forehead again. Clara's eyes closed peacefully as she rested in his arms. "You know mum would love it if you joined us for the holidays."

Her eyes opened and she smiled. "I would love it too."

"Spending the holidays with you," he whispered. "I can't wait."

"Neither can I."

--

"Okay," Harry said calling everyone to order. "I thought this evening we should just go over the things we've done so far, because it's the last meeting before the holidays and there's no point starting anything new before a three-week break-"

"We're not doing anything new?" said Zacharias Smith in a disgruntled whisper loud enough to carry through the room. "If I'd known that I wouldn't have come..."

"We're all really sorry Harry didn't tell you than," said Fred loudly.

Several people sniggered at his remark. "We can practice in pairs," said Harry. "We'll start with the Impediment jinx just for ten minutes, then we can get out the cushions and try Stunning again."

Clara stood up and walked over to Fred. "Care to be my partner for today," she asked giving him a wicked smirk.

"You don't want to partner with George," he questioned, surprised.

"You afraid Weasley?"

"Not at all."

They moved so they were roughly four yards apart. "Ready," Clara asked cheerfully.

"On three. One, two, three."

"Impedimenta," they said in unison.

Fred was hit by the curse first, causing him to freeze in place for a good while. Clara dodged the spell and Colin Creevey was hit by it instead of her. "Very clever Grant," he mumbled

"Not bad yourself Weasley. Just try aiming for me next time." She smirked, twirling her wand.

"Oh I will. Impedimenta!"

Clara was hit by the jinx this time, causing her to freeze in place for a few minutes. After a while they laid out cushions and tried stunning. "So you and George," Fred began a smirk appeared on his face.

"Yeah, what about us?"

"You two are getting pretty serious aren't you?"

"We've been together for only a few months," she reminded him.

"True, but I can tell there is something is going on between you two. Or at least something will." Fred's eyes caught hers and he gave her another smirk.

"Umm...shall we start stunning," she asked trying to change the subject.

"Sure thing. You're first."

Flashes of red light brightened the room. She hit Fred first and he made sure that every time he was stunned, he was doing some pose. The first time Clara stunned him, he clutched his chest falling backwards. The second time, he had his hand on his forehead. "You're ridiculous," she said as soon as he recovered.

"I know. Stupefy," he said lazily.

Clara went down onto the cushions before she could even be prepared. "Ouch," she mumbled rubbing her back as soon as she recovered.

"Ah suck it up," Fred said laughing.

Clara punched him in the arm as soon as Harry called everyone to a halt. "You're getting really good," he said, beaming around at everyone. "When we get back from the holidays, we can start some of the big stuff - maybe even Patronuses."

Clara's eyes widened in excitement and she clapped her hands together, excited. "So did Fred behave himself," George asked her chuckling. "I noticed you punched him."

Clara laughed. "For the most part. He's so..."

"Fred?"

"Yeah. It's amazing how different you two are."

"How so?"

"You're a lot kinder and more laid back. While Fred is louder and-"

"You are a complete arse Fred Weasley!"

They looked over to see Katie Bell glaring at Fred. She began walking away from a small cluster of mistletoe above him and a bright red handprint was left on the side of his face. "That works too I suppose," Clara muttered as George burst out laughing at the expense of his twin.

"The Weasley charm didn't work to well that time," Fred grumbled rubbing his face.

"Does it ever work on Katie?" George grinned.

"Well what exactly did you do to cause her to leave that lovely hand print on your face," Clara asked laughing.

"I tried to kiss her," Fred grumbled as they reached the common room.

"And she slapped you," Clara asked cheerfully.

"Obviously," he muttered under his breath.

"Ah cheer up mate. There's always next time."

"Yeah. Well I'm going up to bed. Night."

They watched as Fred made his way to his dorm slightly aggravated. "Maybe I could have a talk with Katie," Clara said to George quietly.

"No. It's best not to meddle in their lives," George stated.

Clara nodded not exactly saying she wouldn't get involved. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said kissing her cheek.

"Wait," Clara took his hand. "You know. It's been pretty awful sleeping alone. I thought that maybe for tonight..."

George grinned and led her to his dorm. They stopped at the door and George peered in, making sure no one was awake. He quietly walked her to his bed and Clara climbed onto it. George placed his tie on the bedpost and than climbed on next to Clara. He quietly murmured a spell and shut the curtains and cast a silencing charm on them.

"I can never get tired of this," she murmured curling up close to him.

"Neither can I." He stroked her hair.

"And hopefully we won't get any unwanted visitors," she whispered kissing him softly.

George took her face in his hands and deepened the kiss, parting her lips with his tongue. "Mr. Weasley, get up now."

They broke apart and froze. It was McGonagall speaking. Clara peaked through the curtain to see her standing by Fred's bed.

"Why?" He yawned.

"Your father has been attacked," she whispered sharply.

Clara felt George freeze in his place. She looked at him with concern in her eyes. "He'll be alright," she assured him quietly.

George just blinked and they heard a shuffle of footsteps to George's bed. "You too Mr. Weasley...Ms. Grant?"

McGonagall was surprised at finding Clara in George's bed. "Ms. Grant please go back to your dormitory. I'll speak with you in my office tomorrow. Mr. Weasley come with me."

Clara got out of George's bed, gave Fred and him a looked of pure concern, and quickly made her way back to her dorm.

--

The next day Fred and George were no where in sight. Neither were any of the Weasleys for that matter, including Harry Potter. Clara was stricken with worry as she walked into McGonagall's office. "Well Miss Grant. I'm quite surprised at you."

"How so Professor?"

"Seeing you scantily clad in the arms of George Weasley. I thought better of you."

"I wasn't scantily clad," Clara protested.

"But still you know that sleeping a dormitory that is not your own is strictly against the rules. I'll have to take ten points from Gryffindor."

Clara nodded and looked at McGonagall curiously. "Where is George?"

McGonagall seemed to expect her question. "He has joined his family for the holiday early."

"I heard you tell Fred that their father was attacked. Is he alright?"

"Mr. Weasley is currently in the care of a Healer at St. Mungos. He is going to be fine."

"What happened to him anyway?"

"That is enough questions Miss Grant. I suggest you get back to the common room right now."

Clara gave McGonagall a furious look and made her way out of the office. _"Maybe I'll go to the library,"_ she thought with a sigh. _"A book might be able to help some."_

She turned the corner into the library to see Hermione sitting at one of the tables studying. Clara made sure Madame Prince was nowhere in sight as she went to go sit next to her. "Hello Hermione," she said quietly.

"Oh, hello Clara," Hermione said looking up from her book.

"You're close with Ron and Harry right?"

"Yes."

"Do you often spend the holidays with them?"

"Usually. Is this about George?"

"Partly. Do you happen to know where they are right now?" A small smile appeared on her face.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you that." Hermione bit her lip.

"I know their father was attacked." Her voice was barely audible now.

"How did you-"

"I overheard McGonagall tell Fred last night."

"How?"

"I was…umm…with George."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Oh not like that. We were just kissing," Clara insisted blushing furiously.

"But still it's against the rules to spend the night in someone else's dormitory."

"So I've heard," she muttered under her breath. "That's not the point though."

"Than what is?"

"I want to see how they are and if their father is alright. Besides, George invited me to spend the holidays with him and I was wondering if I could come with you since you often spend the holidays with the Weasleys."

Hermione's brows furrowed. "I'm not sure if it's alright."

"Why won't it be alright?"

Madame Prince shushed them and glared at them with her beady eyes. She sighed and took out a sheet of parchment and wrote in her neat cursive, _"Because they are not at their current home."_

_"And where would that be?"_

_"Why are you so persistent?"_

_"I want to make sure George is alright."_

_"I'm sure he is."_

_"Please Hermione."_

_"I guess so. I'll write to Mrs. Weasley and see if it's alright."_

Clara gave Hermione a tight hug. "Thank you," she said before walking out of the library.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ Thank you SMBFanatic and mika03 for your reviews. And I'm really sorry for the delay. Hopefully I can get out the 8th chapter sooner than this one. Review and tell me what you think!


	8. Card Games and Carols

**Chapter 8: Card Games and Carols.**

It was a usual Sunday. Clara laid on her bed flipping through a series of old textbooks she used at Salem. Angelina was sitting on her bed muttering under her breath about her plans for the Quidditch team, occasionally writing something down in the process. Alicia was writing a letter to her parents that she was spending the holidays at Hogwarts rather than with them this year. Katie was nowhere in sight and was probably off eating breakfast while the other girls minded their own business. "ALICIA! ANGELINA! IT'S HERE!"

All three girls turned their attention to the doorway to see Katie Bell sprinting into their dorm, a wide grin across her face. "What came Katie," Alicia asked excited.

"The new issue of Playwitch," Katie exclaimed jumping onto Angelina's bed with Alicia following.

"Who's the 'Wizard of the Month'," Clara asked sitting up.

"_'Jason Samuels Shows of his personal Bludgers and More'_," Katie read grinning.

Clara made her way over to Angelina's bed. "Isn't he the new beater for the Falmouth Falcons?"

"Yeah, how did you know," Angelina asked.

"I enjoy Quidditch as much as the next girl," Clara stated peering at the cover where there was a blond with a six-pack grinning up at the four of them.

"Correction, you like Quidditch players," Alicia noted as Jason ran his fingers through his blond locks.

"Not all Quidditch players," Clara said innocently flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Just red headed beaters." Katie grinned.

"Named George Weasley," Angelina added.

Clara felt her cheeks warm and she grinned at the girls. "Possibly."

"_'Can Pixie Dust Improve Your Bust'_," Alicia read taking the magazine. "Sounds interesting."

"Like your breasts need to get any bigger," Katie shot snatching the magazine back.

"This looks like a good article for you Clara, _'Naughty Knickers: The Perfect Pair for Any Affair'_," Katie said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Shouldn't you be reading that for your next romp with Fred," Angelina asked Katie as Clara turned to a deep red.

"Oh shut it," Katie snapped glaring at her friend as Clara mouthed a thank you to Angelina.

"What exactly is going on between you and Fred," Alicia inquired. "I noticed you slapped him last night."

"That's because he was being an arrogant ass," Katie stated folding her arms.

"He seemed pretty upset last night," Clara muttered innocently.

"Do you know what he did," Katie demanded.

"All he said was that he was trying to kiss you."

"What he said exactly was, _'Want to do something you'll slap me for later?'_"

The girls roared with laughter and Katie turned a bright red. "What did you do," Angelina asked.

"I said, _'How about I slap you now and save all the trouble'_ and I did."

The girls broke into a fit of giggles and they all turned to look at Clara. "I bet you get that a lot from George 'ey Clara," Alicia asked grinning.

Clara blushed. "Actually no. He hasn't been quite as much as an asshole as Fred. Although he does have his moments."

She gave the girls a smirk and moved back to her own bed, leaving them to observe Jason's _'bludgers' _without her.

--

"So where do you think they went," Lee asked Clara at dinner, her eyes on her plate filled with food.

"Who Fred and George?" Clara replied.

She looked up from her plate and to Lee. He was staring off towards the Professor's table. "Yeah. I hope Umbridge didn't find a way to expel them."

She bit her tongue to keep her from telling Lee what she overheard McGonagall telling Fred last night. "Yeah me too. McGonagall said they went to visit their family for an early holiday though."

"How did you find out."

"I asked her."

"You care about George way more than he deserves. You know that?"

Clara laughed. "I suppose you could say that."

She glanced over to her left to see Hermione motioning for her to come over. She looked back to Lee, who was now in a discussion with Angelina over Puddlemore United's chasers and if his injury will effect the team or not, and made her way over to Hermione. "I got a response from Mrs. Weasley saying it was alright for you to come."

"Really? Thank you Hermi-"

"Although," she added, holding up her finger. "She wants me to fill you in on everything."

"Everything," Clara repeated, confused.

"Yes everything." Hermione glanced over her shoulder and made room for Clara to sit next to her. "First of all, what do you know about Sirius Black," she whispered.

"Nothing really. Wasn't he the man who murdered all those innocent mug-"

"Forget about whatever you knew before. It isn't true what so ever. The person who murdered all those muggles was a man named Peter Pettigrew; he is still alive and is on You-Know-Who's side. Now it is very important that you do not mention the place where we are going to anyone at all. Do you understand?"

Clara nodded and waited for Hermione to continue. "It is the headquarters for a society Dumbledore formed back during the first war. It's called the Order of the Phoenix. Now their mission is to take down You-Know-Who and his followers. The have their meetings in the location where we will go and if you overhear anything at all, do not repeat it alright."

"All right, but what did the part about Sirius Black have to do with anything," Clara whispered.

"That's because the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix is his house."

"Oh, well that's nice of him to let them use it."

Hermione laughed. "He feels that it's the only useful thing he can do since he can't leave the house without being discovered by someone."

Clara nodded and laughed. "So when do we leave," she asked.

Hermione shook her head at the redhead and laughed. "Tuesday morning. We will probably get there at noon."

Clara beamed at Hermione and through her arms around Hermione's neck. "Thanks I can't wait," she told the girl before walking off to the Gryffindor Tower.

--

The chilly December air blew through Clara's hair as she stood next to Hermione. They were standing before a large triple deck purple bus that had the words _The Knight Bus_ written on the side.

"The Knight Bus? Why can't we just take a cab," Clara asked, walking onto the large purple bus after Hermione told the man with rather bad skin where they were going.

"If we take this we'll get there faster. Cabs take longer and cost more," Hermione explained sitting down in the chairs that were arranged.

Clara nodded and stood by the window next to Hermione. BANG! Clara was knocked onto her back on the floor of the bus. "Holy shit," she exclaimed, attempting to sit up.

Hermione was also on the floor; her chair was now halfway across the bus. "Way to pick out our transportation Hermione," Clara said glaring at her.

"Oh shut it," Hermione snapped as she attempted to stay in one place.

After roughly ten minutes of Clara and Hermione attempting to not move across the bus with every sharp turn, the bus pulled to a sharp stop. Clara quickly grabbed her things and hurried off the bus as Hermione went to pay the man. There were numerous grimy buildings looking very unfriendly at them. "Where are we," Clara asked staring around at the homes.

Hermione began to dig through her bag and pulled out a small slip of paper. "Here," she said handing Clara the slip. "Read it, memorize it, and know it."

Clara looked down at the slip of paper at the narrow handwriting: _The headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

Hermione snatched the slip from Clara's hand and set fire to it. "Think of what you just memorized," she instructed her.

Clara thought, and no sooner as she had reached the part about number twelve, Grimmauld Place, than a battered door emerged out of nowhere between numbers eleven and thirteen, followed swiftly by dirty walls and grimy windows. Clara gapped at it in surprise. "Yes, yes it is quite amazing magic," Hermione said in a hurry. "Now quickly and be quiet."

They both quickly approached the door. Clara reached out towards the doorbell and pressed it. She heard Hermione let out a groan behind her. "You really shouldn't have done that."

As soon as Hermione had said that a high-pitched scream could be heard from behind the door. The doorknob began to turn and a small, plump red haired woman was standing in the doorway. "Quickly, quickly get in," she told the two of them and ushered them in.

"Hermione I would have thought that you wouldn't ring the doorbell after this summer," the woman said over the screaming before it finally hushed.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley. It was Clara who did it. I forgot to mention to her not to ring the doorbell."

Mrs. Weasley turned to look at Clara's blushing face. "I'm sorry. I'm just used to doing that," Clara said sheepishly.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at her. "It's alright dear. Hopefully Sirius's mother wasn't the only person you woke up though."

"So the others are asleep," Hermione asked picking up her trunk.

"Only the boys. Ginny's awake though. She's in her room, or your room really. Hermione could you show Clara where she will be sleeping."

"Sure thing," Hermione said. "Please be quiet though. You won't want to wake anyone up."

Clara nodded and gathered her bags. She followed Hermione up the aged cricking stairs. "Oh the mudblood is back. This will not please my mistress. But who is this? Kreacher has not seen this girl before. Is she the mudblood one of those wretched twins keeps on talking about?"

Clara turned to see a rather old house elf glaring at her. "This is Clara Grant Kreacher," Hermione said kindly. "She'll be staying here over the holiday."

Kreacher looked highly offended in the way Hermione spoke to him. His eyes darted from her to Clara, glaring at them both before sulking away. "Kreacher," Clara asked confused.

"The house elf here. He should really be treated better than how Sirius has been treating him. At least given better clothes."

"I though house elves do not like clothes."

"That's because they've been brainwashed into believing and doing whatever their masters wish for them too! Do you really think they enjoy cooking and cleaning for no pay what so ever?"

"Yes I do. It's their job and they are happy-"

"You should really stop there before Hermione goes into her Spew lecture," said another voice.

Both girls turned to see Ginny standing behind them grinning. "You must be Clara. Nice to meet you I'm Ginny."

Clara smiled. "Hey Ginny. What is Spew?"

"It is not Spew! It is the Society for the Prevention of Elfish-"

"She'll tell you later," Ginny whispered rolling her brown eyes. "Come on I'll show you our room."

Clara followed Ginny into a small room containing two beds crammed against the opposite ends of the walls, a wardrobe was on the far wall with a mirror above it, and a tattered and dusty rug sat in the middle of the room. "Well this is… cozy."

Ginny and a male voice laughed. "I suppose you could say that. Not exactly the word I'd describe this place," he said.

"Hello Sirius," Ginny said hoping onto one of the beds.

"Hello Ginny. And hello, Clara is it?"

Clara turned to see a rather attractive man with shaggy black hair grinning at her. She could feel her cheeks warm and she nodded. "Yes nice to meet you-"

"Sirius Black." He gave her a wolfish grin. "No need to be so formal. George knows that you're here yet?"

"Obviously not. If he knew Clara was here, he would have apparated down here by now." Ginny laughed. "Do you know where Hermione went?"

"She went to go look for Harry and Ron." Sirius leaned against a wall.

"Well where is George," Clara asked looking from Ginny to Sirius.

"His room, probably sleeping," Ginny told her.

"Go figure," Clara laughed.

Just then, there was a loud crack and a muscular redhead was standing in front of them. "You know it's rude to talk about people when they aren't around Ginny," he said pretending to scold her.

"George!" Clara exclaimed throwing her arms around his neck.

He laughed and kissed her cheek. "It's good to see you," he whispered in her ear.

"Ginny, maybe we should leave this little love fest," Sirius said in mock disgust.

"Yeah really, but George please don't use my bed in your little reunion."

"I'm not making any promises," he said before Ginny closed the door.

Clara laughed and kissed George. "I've missed you so much. How are you? How's your father?"

"He's fine and I'm perfectly fine. What about you though? You've been out of my sight for over a week. Did Umbridge get a hold of you," he asked in a serious tone that was not usual for him.

He took her right hand in his and examined it, but only to find a light pink trace of '_I must hold my tongue'_. Clara laughed and kissed him again. "I'm wonderful and no I have not landed and detentions with Umbridge in the week since I've last seen you."

"Good. I don't want her to harm you anymore," he said fiercely and pulled her into a deeper kiss.

--

"I really do not get the point of this game," Fred said as he picked up a pile of cards.

"That's because it's a muggle card game. Let Clara explain the rules," Ginny snapped.

Clara beamed at Ginny. She was much like herself in a way. A little more reserved maybe, but she had the same temper as Clara. "Alright the name of the game is Bullshit. You lay a number of cards down and say what you placed. For example I could place down two Aces and one King and just say three Aces. Whoever calls out Bullshit first makes me pick up all the cards."

"Do we really have to use such fowl language," Hermione asked scowling.

Clara shrugged. "You can leave if you'd like Hermione."

"Maybe that is best," she agreed as she stood and left the room.

"Alright so that leaves the four of us," Clara said to Fred, George, and Ginny.

"Alright I'll go first," Ginny announced as she placed down two cards. "Two threes."

"Three fours. So how often did you used to play this game," Fred asked.

"During History of Magic back at Salem. It was always fun to watch the professor's reaction when someone yelled out bullshit." She laughed. "Four fives."

"Bullshit," Fred stated.

Clara grinned. "Nope, pick up the cards Freddie."

"Damn it," Fred muttered as he took the pile into his hand.

George snorted. "Freddie?"

"Sod off Georgie," Fred snapped.

George grinned and laughed. "Two kings."

The game went on for a while. So far Ginny, Clara, and Fred had to pick up the pile, while George never was called out once. Ginny was quite convinced he was cheated, even though Fred claimed that if George were cheating, he would know. It was Christmas Eve by the time they finished their first game. While Clara began shuffling and dealing cards for the second game, she hummed a few Christmas Carols. "What is that your humming," Ginny asked curiously.

"A few muggle Christmas Carols," she told her.

"Could you be more specific," Ginny asked tossing her pillow at Clara.

"_Santa Baby_," Clara said in a breathy sexy voice that could give Marilyn Monroe a run for her money. "Doesn't really apply now because it is just now Christmas Eve, but still." She shrugged.

"How does the song go," George asked grinning.

"I am not singing at all," she told him point blank.

"Why not," he perused the grin growing wider.

"I can't hold a tune at all. I was in the choir at Salem for two years, but that was it."

"Please," Ginny asked hopping from her bed to Clara's grinning widely.

Clara groaned in defeat. "One verse," she said holding up a finger. "Wizard version or muggle version?"

"Both," Ginny tried slowly, the grin growing.

Clara groaned again and looked over towards Fred and George. They were grinning from ear to ear. "Go on," George urged.

"Muggle version only," she told Ginny and began to sing. "Think of all the fun I've missed, think of all the fellows that I haven't kissed. Next year I could be just as good, if you check off my Christmas list. Ba doo be doo. Santa baby, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot. Been an angel all year. Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight."

"That was two verses," Ginny noted grinning.

"Oh shut it. I sang, are you happy," Clara spat blushing furiously.

"I am in fact," Ginny said.

Clara groaned and threw her pillow towards Ginny's head. "Oh come on you weren't bad," George told her laughing.

"You're her boyfriend Georgie you have to tell her that. Besides Clara, shouldn't you be singing about George instead of good old Saint Nick," Fred teased.

Clara and George made a rather dirty hand gesture towards him and laughed.

"We'd better get to bed. You know mum will be furious if we don't wake up before noon this time," Ginny said with a yawn.

"Ah alright. Night Ginny Clara," Fred said and with a nod before he apparated into his room.

George jumped onto Clara's bed and pinned her down. "Good night," he said kissing her on her cheek, her jaw line, and than her lips.

"I'm going to be sick," Ginny muttered covering her head with the bed cover.

"Than go room with Hermione and Tonks than," George told her as he climbed into the bed.

"Fine," Ginny muttered as she gathered her things and walked into the other room.

George glanced over his shoulder and grinned. "So she did leave," a tone of mischief was laced in his voice.

Clara laughed and kissed him softly. "I'm tired and your mum is notorious for waking people up early," she reminded him.

George returned the kiss with such passion. "I'm well aware of that," he whispered.

Clara pulled away from him and stood up. "You want to stay up alright. Let's have some fun. You know what's fun?"

George smirked. "I can think of several things."

"Abstinence. We're not having sex right now and we're having fun," she told him, her tone slightly serious.

George laughed and hugged her around her waist. "If that's what you wished." He kissed her on her neck.

"Let's make an attempt to change the subject shall we?"

"Alright, what did you get me for Christmas," he asked her with a slight chuckle.

"What do you think I got you," she asked turning around to face him.

George raised one eyebrow and grinned. "Other than that," Clara said laughing.

"A pony," George tried with the giddiness of a three-year-old girl.

Clara giggled and kissed his cheek. "You'll find out tomorrow morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," George said to her before he apparated into his room.

* * *

_A/N: _I got the Playwitch idea and article titles from cupid12203 on deviantart. They are worth checking out, trust me on that ;D Anyways, I figured it's pretty pointless to promise when the next chapter will be out so just expect Chapter 9 to be out sometime in November though. I've already started it and it's going to be nice and long. Trust me. And I chose November because I've been getting a lot of homework in school, not counting the projects my teachers keep throwing at us, and I haven't really found time to write.


End file.
